Jack Murdock's House
Jack Murdock's House was the apartment where Jack Murdock used to live with Maggie Grace and Matt Murdock. History Short Family Times Following one of his boxing matches, Jack Murdock met Maggie Grace who helped him during the match. Eventually, they married and Grace moved to Murdock's house, as they gave birth to the child named Matthew. However, Grace suffered from postpartum depression, believing she had turned away from God for chasing another life. Paul Lantom, as well as Ellen and Ingrid, came to Grace and took her back to the church, leaving Murdock alone with the son.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations Waiting for Father Waiting for Jack Murdock's return, Matt Murdock watched his boxing match against Price on television, which he lost. Matt then went to the kitchen and waited for his father to return home, falling asleep over the kitchen table. Jack returned home, waking Matt up as he closed the door, who ran to embrace him. Matt asked about his father's injuries, and Jack asked his son to get the first aid kit to treat his injuries. returning to his house]] Jack realized the injury would need stitches, so he asked Matt to get the scotch, prompting his son to take a sip in order to stop his hands from shaking like the last time he had to apply stitches. Matt tasted the drink and said it felt like it was burning through his throat. Matt then began to sew up the wound and Jack asked if he watched the fight instead of his homework. Matt intended to finish it the following day before school, but his father insisted that he should finish it that night. Matt asked his father if he would have enough money for Morris, so Jack showed him an envelope filled with money. Matt was surprised that his father got all that money for losing. Jack explained that sometimes, even when getting knocked down, he could still win. Jack then told Matt to return to his homework and Jack was left alone in the kitchen, thinking about what he had to do to obtain that money.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man Matt's Homework Jack Murdock returned to his house following a boxing match, and found Matt Murdock asleep over the table, as he had fallen asleep while waiting for his return. Jack prompted him to finish his homework, saying that he should study in order to not be like his father, as Jack never studied and his life was very tough. Jack inadvertently told Matt to look where not having studied got him. Jack quickly realized he should not say anything like that, given his son had been recently blinded in an accident. Jack grabbed Matt's hand and made him touch his beaten face, asking him to get to work.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring Jack's Final Match Matt read in Braille a fragment of 's acceptance speech as part of his homework. Jack was impressed by hearing it, as either Matt was actually reading the speech, or simply making it up was an impressive feat. Jack opened a package that contained his robe and gear he was going to wear for his boxing match with Carl Creel. Matt asked how it looked like, and Jack only described by saying it was really red. Matt told his father that the good thing about red was that the opponent could not tell how much he was bleeding, but Jack told him that he was not planning to get hit. Matt told him they were Murdocks, and they got hit a lot, but they always get up from it. At that night, Matt heard the Creel vs Murdock on television, cheering Jack managed to defeat Creel. Waiting for Jack's return, Matt suddenly shot the gunshot outside of the house and found out that his father was murdered. References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Daredevil (TV series) Locations